


The Elf Costume

by loveisgravity



Series: Smut [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, The Elf Costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisgravity/pseuds/loveisgravity
Summary: This sets up the adorable picture of Nicole Haught in the elf costume.





	The Elf Costume

“No.” Said Nicole, using her voice of authority. “I categorically and absolutely refuse.”

Waverly gave her a pouty smile. “Please, baby?” They were standing in the living room of the homestead.

Nicole shook her head. “No. I need this town to respect me,” at this her shoulders dropped, “and how can they respect me if I’m wearing a glorified clown suit?”

“But think of the children.” Waverly said, running a hand up Nicole’s arm. “Think how much they’ll love it.”

“There’s got to be someone else who can do it. Seriously, I want to be sheriff one day and I think THIS hurts my chances.” Nicole held up the dark green, felt suit with a red ruffled collar. 

“Well, if not for the children, who, by the way, will be so disappointed if there’s no elf to escort Santa during the parade, then will you do it for me?” Waverly cocked an eyebrow.

“Why on earth would you want to see me in this costume?” Nicole asked, bluntly.

“Oh, I have my reasons.” Waverly grinned up at her.

 

Nicole and Waverly were continuing a debate that started off at the Sheriff’s Department early that day, when Sheriff Nedley asked Nicole to play the role of the “elf escort” at the town’s annual Christmas parade. 

He handed her the costume, saying she was the only deputy who’d fit it, now that Lonnie was gone. Nedley always played the role of Santa, and each year he’d pick a deputy to walk with him dressed as an elf. 

Nicole walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass from the cupboard before filling it with tap water. 

“Ew, don’t drink that.” Waverly quickly took the glass from her hands and dumped the water out. “Use the filtered water in the fridge. You know how I feel about you drinking well water.”

“Let me get this straight. You want me to wear a stupid costume that might hurt my chances at career advancement, but you don’t want me to drink tap water. That’s been tested. And is fine.” Nicole retorted.

“A little humility never hurt anyone, and you KNOW why I don’t like the well water. Plus, if there wasn’t ammolite under us, I’d swear that water authority guy was a revenant. Totally creepy.”

“Either way, I don’t want to be the elf.” 

“What if I try on the hat?” Suggested Waverly. 

“What do you mean?” Asked Nicole.

“Give me the hat. I want to try it on.”

Nicole took the elf hat from the costume and tossed the suit over one of the kitchen chairs. “Here you go. Let’s see how you like it.” Nicole said confidently.

Waverly gave her a grin, grabbed the hat from her hands, and quickly stepped into the powder room, just off of the kitchen. 

When she emerged a couple minutes later, Nicole bit her bottom lip to hide her grin, because really, it was too precious. 

Waverly had pulled her hair back into a quick braid that sat over her shoulder. On top of her head, she wore a green “Santa” hat with a large red band at the bottom, and stitched into the sides were comically large and pointy “elf” ears. The wide smile that Waverly wore caused her eyes to crinkle up. 

Nicole’s resolve began to melt. She let out a soft groan because instead of looking ridiculous, Waverly was utterly adorable. Of course, she could wear anything and still look good, dammit.

Nicole dropped her head in defeat and gently shook her head. “This proves nothing. You would look good in a taco costume.” She looked up at her elvish girlfriend. 

“So, will you try it on for me, then?” Waverly asked, slowly walking up to Nicole. Her smile had turned pouty again, as she pursed her lips and looked up through her lashes. 

I’m in trouble, Nicole thought quickly, before shaking her head no.

“Baby,” Waverly’s voice was darker this time. “Please.”

Nicole hated and loved Waverly’s “please.” She hated it because Waverly could get her to do anything with it, but she loved it, too, for pretty much the same reason.

Waverly stepped up to Nicole and gently ran her hands up the long arms to the strong shoulders that sat at eye level. “Please? I’ll make it worth your while.” She let the comment linger between them. 

When a few breathless seconds passed, Waverly placed her hands on Nicole’s cheeks and gently pulled her lips to within reach. Waverly brought her lips so close, she was breathing against Nicole’s. “Please.” She repeated, soaking the word with desire.

Yep, I’m in trouble, Nicole thought. She wrapped her arms around Waverly’s back to pull her in and close the distance between their lips. 

Soft was almost too hard a word to describe Waverly’s lips. Pillowy maybe, or velvety sounded sensuous. Whatever the word to describe them, Nicole fell headlong in their kiss. It wasn’t until she felt the elf ear pressed against her that she pulled back to look at Waverly. 

Nicole gave her a cocky grin and asked, “How do you plan on making this worth my while?”

Waverly didn’t answer, instead she pulled Nicole into another long kiss.

 

When they made it up to Waverly’s bedroom, she was still wearing the hat. Waverly spun around and kicked the bedroom door shut as she grabbed the collar of Nicole’s uniform. She quickly started to unbutton the dark blue shirt.

“Are you going to leave that hat on?” Nicole laughed lightly, watching Waverly eagerly undress her.

“That’s my plan.” Waverly said with confidence, peeling back her girlfriend’s shirt. Nicole let it drop to the floor.

“Don’t you think it will get in the way?”

“I think I can be creative.” Waverly said, as she unhooked Nicole’s bra and dropped it on top of the shirt

Nicole nodded her head with a grin, she knew all about Waverly’s creativity. Especially in bed. Nicole had been amazed by Waverly’s desire to dive all in to the sexual part of their relationship. She was expecting things to progress slowly, as had happened with previous relationships, but she was taken aback when Waverly wanted to explore everything seemingly from the start. 

“What if it ruins the mood while you’re wearing it?” Nicole asked, wondering how Waverly would handle the challenge. 

“Oh,” Waverly was pouting again. “Baby, are you not turned on?” She said silkily. Just then she reached for Nicole’s belt and began to pull it apart. When it was hanging loose, she popped the button and slowly pulled down the zipper. 

Nicole locked her knees to keep herself upright, as Waverly snuck a hand down her pants. 

“Seems to me like you’re turned on.” She said playfully, teasing the outside of Nicole’s damp underwear. 

“Maybe.” Nicole’s voice was breathy whisper.

“You know what I love most about Christmas?” She pulled her hand out. “Unwrapping my presents.” While keeping her eyes firmly on Nicole’s, Waverly lifted her fingers to her nose and took in a deep breath. “And all the wonderful smells.”

Challenge accepted.

Waverly pushed Nicole’s slacks down over her hips. The pants fell to a bunch at Nicole’s ankles as Waverly ran her hands back up her thighs. 

“Do you want to unwrap some presents, too?” Waverly asked, her lips wandering the long, rolling hill of Nicole’s neck. “Or would you prefer to watch me unwrap them for you?”

“Watch you.” Nicole’s voice was soft, but she could feel Waverly smile against her neck. Nicole pulled the slender hips of her girlfriend close. 

Waverly brought her lips up to Nicole’s mouth and kissed her gently. “Then go lie down on the bed.” 

Nicole kissed her back, then tried to step out of her pants and stumbled as her shoes got caught up in the fabric. 

Waverly giggled and Nicole sat down on the edge of the bed. “Just a sec,” she said, as she wrestled with her shoes and socks, quickly trying to strip them off. 

“You are so cute when you’re eager.” Waverly’s eyes crinkled up in a smile for Nicole. 

“Even when I’m falling over myself to get into bed?” Nicole asked.

“Especially then.”

 

Nicole finally got situated at the head of the bed, in nothing but her undies, leaning up against a pile of pillows so that she could watch more easily. Waverly stood at the end of the bed, still dressed in a sweater and short skirt. 

Waverly lifted the hat from her head and tossed it to Nicole. “I need you to hold that for me. Ok, sweetie?” She smiled devilishly at Nicole. “Just while I get undressed for you.” 

Nicole nodded and held her breath. She knew what was coming.

“Do you know which are the best kinds of Christmas presents?” Waverly asked in a seductive voice. “The large packages sitting in the back. They have a large tag with your name on them, but you have to wait.” Waverly leaned over and ran her palm up the inside of Nicole’s foot, just firm enough not to tickle her. “You have to be so patient, opening all the other gifts first until you can get to it. It’s just sitting there, begging to be opened.” Nicole’s vagina almost hurt with desire. Waverly’s voice caused a tidal wave of arousal to rush out.

Waverly stood back up and started running her fingers under the hem of her sweater. “All the possibilities, you have no idea what’s inside, but you know that it’s the big one. The best Christmas present. Waiting for last.”

Nicole slowly nodded, not taking her eyes from Waverly. 

“And then when you get to it, you’re so excited to open it that your fingers shake, your heart pumps a little faster.” With agonizing intention, she slowly lifted the curtain of her sweater to reveal her bra clad breasts. When she tossed the sweater behind her, she straightened out her braid. 

Waverly kicked off her shoes and reached under her skirt. Nicole couldn’t see what was happening until Waverly pulled down both her tights and her panties. Leaning over, giving Nicole a glorious view of her breast hanging heavy within the bra, Waverly pulled her undergarments off. 

“Once you get the wrapping paper off, you still have the box waiting for you. You might know what the gift is, but it’s still in the box, right?” Waverly crawled onto the bottom of her bed. She leaned over again, keeping her eyes on Nicole to make sure she was watching. Nicole’s eyes darted between Waverly’s chest and her eyes. Waverly smirked. Nicole had told her time and again how perfect her breasts were. Now Nicole was fighting with herself to keep her focus on Waverly’s eyes, but the temptation of those breasts swaying deliciously in front of her was almost be too much. Waverly gave her chest a subtle shake, and Nicole couldn’t help the groan that escaped. 

Bingo. Waverly was playing her like a fucking game of poker, and Nicole had the worst poker face. She couldn’t hide anything.

Waverly lowered her lips to Nicole’s ankle and hid her knowing smirk in a gentle kiss. At this point, it was all about the teasing. Waverly was a ruthless tease, always trying to break Nicole’s patience. Waverly once told her that a Nicole broken with desire was the most exquisitely beautiful thing Waverly had ever seen.

“Are you ready for your present?” Waverly asked.

“You mean this isn’t it?” Asked Nicole.

“I want to tell you a little story as I get you ready.” 

“Baby, I’m ready, trust me.” Nicole replied. 

“And I’m going to need my hat back.” Said Waverly.

“Then come up here and get it.” Nicole gave her a dimpled smirk. Two could play this game.

Nicole loved hearing her girlfriend’s voice in bed, whether it was calling out her name, a series of wordless groans, or to give or seek consent. This time, it seemed that Waverly was trying to seduce her with her voice as much as with her body. 

Waverly crawled up her torso and gave Nicole a sweet kiss. As she pulled back, Nicole placed the hat back on Waverly’s head.

“I don’t see why you need it.” Said Nicole.

“I’m wondering if I can make you completely forget about the hat.”

Nicole nodded her head, as she adjusted it.

Waverly gave her another quick kiss. “Is this ok?”

“Of course.” And there was that smile again.

Waverly tucked herself into Nicole’s side and began, her finger tracing a small circle around Nicole’s navel. “There once was a little elf.” Waverly looked up at her and winked.

“This elf was stuck in a rut at work, at home, in her relationship. Every day was the same. Same people, same conversations. But then one day she met a new elf...” Waverly traced a larger circle on Nicole’s stomach, and she cursed herself as her muscle’s jumped under the light touch. 

“This new elf had different ideas and new perspectives, and the little elf couldn’t help but be drawn into her. She had warm eyes and the kindest smile.” Waverly lifted her hand and looked up to run a fingertip over Nicole’s eye brow. 

“And her dimple made the little elf’s stomach do flips.” Nicole grinned and Waverly traced the dimple that appeared with her thumb. 

“But the best part of this new elf, she let the little elf satisfy her curiosity about her. The little elf was so full of questions, like what would happen if she traced a finger down her long neck.” Waverly feathered a touch down Nicole’s. 

“She wondered what her collarbone felt like.” Waverly ran two fingers down the length of Nicole’s. “She wanted to know how soft her skin was.” Waverly’s hand ran over the smooth plain of Nicole’s chest. 

“But she was most curious about the parts of her skin that she normally couldn’t see. This little elf had never been so close to another woman’s breasts before. She had no idea how to touch her, but then the big elf, sensing her hesitation, took her hand softly in her own and placed the little elf’s hand over her breast.” Waverly brushed a hand over Nicole’s breast and cupped the outside curve in her palm. 

“The little elf loved the feel of her nipple growing stiff beneath her fingers.” Nicole let out a soft breath, as Waverly ran her thumb back and forth over the hard nipple. “But it really turned her on, when she learned that the whole areola would draw up into a tight bun, if she ran her tongue over and around it.” Waverly lifted herself up and brought her mouth in close to Nicole’s breast. She stretched out her tongue and gently ran a tight circle over the stiffening areola. Nicole groaned out, it felt like her nipples were following the story. 

“Are you enjoying it so far?” Asked Waverly. 

“Uh huh.” Nicole nodded her head, her eyes rolling back. Waverly lowered her mouth back down onto the breast and took the nipple more roughly, pulling it out with her lips, then letting it go with a pop.

“Jesus.” The word fell from Nicole’s mouth.

“Do you want me to continue my story?” Waverly asked.

Nicole’s eyes were still closed, “Yes. This little elf is quite a tease.”

“So one day, the little elf was playing with her breasts, and she started to wonder if the big elf got as wet as she did.” Waverly paused to kiss her stomach. “Do you think she is?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole opened her eyes and looked at Waverly. The hat was sitting back on her forehead, and her cheeks were beautifully flushed. 

“Because when I touch you, I get so wet.” Waverly kissed her stomach again. “My favorite part of making love to you, is finally feeling just how wet I make you. Every time we touch, I can’t wait to see how your body reacts to me. The direct evidence that you feel the same way.”

“I’m not making it up.” Nicole said.

“Nope.” Waverly kissed a little lower down her stomach. “You can’t fake that. So how wet are you now?”

“I think you already know.” 

Waverly couldn’t help her wide smile. She stretched back up Nicole’s body to kiss her. “Will you show me?” She asked as she pulled her mouth away.

Nicole parted her thighs, and Waverly settled her hips between them. 

“May I taste you?” 

Nicole nodded her head. Waverly smiled and kissed her once more.

Then Waverly began kissing a singularly purposeful line down Nicole’s neck, between her breasts, and down over her stomach. Nicole rolled her head back into the pillows, helpless to stop that train.

“What about my story?” Nicole asked with a half smile.

“My mouth’s going to be a little busy for a while.” Waverly tossed back, before pressing a kiss to the outside of her underwear. “God, I love to way you smell.” She said, then Waverly ran her lips delicately up the middle. 

Nicole felt those lips just graze the small peek of her clit poking up through the cotton fabric, and she held her breath waiting for more. 

Waverly took the elastic band in her fingers and started to pull down. Nicole raised her hips so that Waverly could remove her underwear. 

She was soaked. And she was swollen. “Please.” Poured from Nicole. That was all the invitation Waverly needed.

She pressed a soft kiss to her clit, just to let her know where she was starting, then she brought out her tongue and pulled up in a broad stroke. Nicole jumped a bit at first, but her hips settled as Waverly drew her tongue over her labia. Nicole knew to be patient. Waverly always wanted to explore her first, reacquainting herself with the taste, the smell, and the subtle reactions. She held herself as still as she could as that marvelous tongue absolutely painted her. 

Nicole closed her eyes, the only thing her mind could process was the feel of Waverly tongue pulling her up with maddening precision. This was the benefit of having a curious and adventurous girlfriend, Waverly could read her like a damn book, play her like a fiddle, and make her whole body sing with her tongue. 

God, how did she get so lucky? Nicole wondered as Waverly pulled out her orgasm smoothly with her clit between her lips. Nicole cried out and inadvertently grabbed the hat in her palm as she tried to hold Waverly’s head in her hand.

With a heavy breath, Nicole looked down in surprise at the hat clasped her hand. Then she saw Waverly smiling as she wiped her face.

“I told you I could make you forget about it.” She pointed at the hat. “Also you have got to stop drinking the well water, it makes you taste different. Now, where were we...” There was a dangerous twinkle in her eye.

“No.” Nicole begged.

“Uh huh.” Waverly nodded.

“No, please.” She shook her head, even though she knew it was pointless.

“Come on, baby. Try on the hat for me.”

Nicole huffed out a sigh.

“I’ll let you go down on me, if you wear the hat. And I don’t drink the tap water.” Waverly gently shook her chest. “Plus, I know how much you like to unwrap your presents.” She rose up to her knees, smoothed down the front of her skirt, and gave Nicole a come-hither stare.

Fine, Nicole thought, challenge accepted.

 

On the morning of the parade, Nicole stood stiffly in the elf costume waiting for Nedley Claus to emerge from his office. The newest deputy, Charlie, smacked her shoulder as he walked up next to her.

“Too bad I’m too tall for that outfit, being the lowest man on the totem pole, I’m sure it would have been my job. But, better you than me.” He laughed at Nicole’s obvious discomfort. 

Nicole glared up at him.

“Besides, God only knows where that thing has been.” Charlie leaned in slightly and took a deep sniff of the hat. “I mean, it even smells kinda funny.”

Nicole’s eyes shot open in horror as Charlie walked off.

Just then Nedley opened his office door. “Nicole! I need my escort.” He barked out.

Waverly would owe her big for this.


End file.
